


Ink

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, jeff has none, nick is covered in tattoos, sebastian is a tattooist, sexually suggestive comments, tattoo!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Nick has a lot of tattoos, whereas Jeff has none.





	

Nick opened the fridge, scanning the shelves before writing a few more things on his list. “Jeff, honey, can you come in here?” He called. Jeff walked in from the living room, leaning against the doorframe.

“Yes Nick?”

“I’m going out for the day, do you need anything from the shops? I’ve checked for groceries, but I don’t know if you need anything else.” Nick replied. Jeff thought for a moment before walking out of the room and going upstairs. He came back a few minutes later, walking up behind Nick and wrapping his arms around the brunette’s waist.

“We need more of my toothpaste, the blue one that isn’t too minty. We need more soap and conditioner. And I think we’re running low on lube, so you might want to pick some up just in case.” Jeff mumbled, resting his head on Nick’s shoulder as he wrote on his list. “Anyway, where are you going today?”

“I’m getting the outline of my new tattoo. I’m gonna get the colour filled in when I have time off work next month.” Nick said.

Jeff brought his hands up to rub Nick’s tattooed arms, spinning the brunette around to face him. “What do you want to get?”

“I want to get a guitar.”

“Where?”

“I was thinking somewhere on my back.” Nick said, spinning Jeff around and placing his hands on the blonde’s shoulders. He slid them down between Jeff’s shoulder blades, tracing patterns with his fingers. “I was thinking about here… or maybe a bit lower.” He smirked, running his hands down to Jeff’s ass, squeezing suddenly. Jeff squeaked, spinning around to look at Nick. Nick’s hands still rested on Jeff’s ass as he looked up at the blonde. “What is it Jeffie?”

“I was wondering if I could come to the tattoo parlour with you today?”

“Of course you can. Any reason, or just can’t keep away from me?” Nick smiled cheekily.

“It’s just – I’ve been thinking… I want to get a tattoo. Not to the extent that you have them, just a little one.”

“Cool, what were you thinking of getting?” Nick asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if I’m going to get the tattoo today, but I’ll look and see if I can find what I want.”

“Sounds good. I’ll call Seb and tell him to extend the sitting so you can talk to him too, okay?”

“Thanks Nicky. You call him, and I’ll drive.” Jeff smiled, walking into the hall to get his keys and going out to the car. Nick called the tattoo parlour as Jeff drove them there, hanging up after a few minutes of talking. “He said the sitting can be for as long as we need it to be.”

“Great, now, it’s down this street, isn’t it?” Jeff asked unsurely.

Nick laughed a little, shaking his head. “It’s on the corner, near the pet store.”

Jeff eventually got them there, taking Nick’s hand nervously as they walked inside. Nick squeezed the blonde’s hand comfortingly, linking their fingers together as they walked up to the front desk.

“Hi, is Sebastian ready yet?” Nick asked the girl at the front desk.

“Sure is, you know where to go.” She smiled. They walked out the back, pushing past the black curtain into Sebastian’s part of the parlour. Sebastian looked up as they entered, standing up to clap Nick on the shoulder. “Hey Nick.”

“Hey. You remember my husband Jeff, right?” Nick asked.

“I remember waking up the night after your wedding with a massive hangover, if that counts for anything.” Sebastian laughed, shaking Jeff’s hand. “Anyway, how can I help today?”

“I need my outline done, the one I gave you last time, and Jeff was thinking of getting a tattoo as well.” Nick explained. Sebastian nodded, moving over to his desk and shuffling through some papers before he returned with Nick’s stencil.

“This one, yeah?”

“Yeah. Maybe we should do that, and Jeff can think about what he wants in the meantime?” Nick suggested.

“I’m not going to argue with that.” Jeff laughed nervously, moving to sit down on the small couch and picking up a design book from table. He flicked through the designs of animals and flowers, cars and Disney characters, but nothing caught his eye. This needed to be something special. Something meaningful. Nick’s tattoo was just getting finished up when Jeff had a lightbulb moment. That’s it. I know what I’m getting. Jeff bounced his leg in anticipation, almost jumping up onto the bench when it was his turn.

“Decided what you want?” Sebastian asked.

“Yeah, definitely.” Jeff said, leaning in to whisper to Sebastian. Jeff pulled back as Nick gave him a glance. “What are you getting?”

“Can’t tell you Nicky, it’s a surprise.” Jeff took off his shirt, nervously laying on his stomach as Sebastian’s gloved hands touched his shoulder. Sebastian leaned over, shielding Jeff’s body from Nick as he began the tattoo. Nick sighed and sat on the couch, looking up anxiously whenever Jeff hissed in pain. He was surprised when not even five minutes later, Jeff’s tattoo was finished. He moved over curiously to Jeff, who was checking his tattoo in a mirror.

“Show me.”

Jeff turned around slowly, revealing the numbers on his back to Nick. Nick read over them before pulling his husband into a careful hug, making sure not to touch his shoulder. He kissed the blonde softly, smiling into the kiss as Jeff’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“Our anniversary. I love it Jeffie.”

“I hoped so.” Jeff replied, pulling away and pecking Nick’s cheek. They said goodbye to Sebastian and paid for their tattoos before going home.

“What do you want to do?” Jeff asked, sitting down on the bed.

“I don’t care, but you should definitely take your shirt off. You know, for tattoo viewing purposes of course.”

“Oh yeah, sure. As long as you take yours off too.” Jeff said, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the floor, watching as Nick did the same. They clambered under the covers together, chest to chest and arms wrapped around each other. Nick lazily kissed a trail down Jeff’s neck, stopping when the blonde froze.

“What is it Jeffie?” He asked.

“We forgot to go shopping.”


End file.
